1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a modified conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic copolymer and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic copolymer highly compatible with silica and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic copolymer can be used as a material for manufacturing tires. For tiress, rolling resistance and wet skid are crucial factors to save energy consumption and increase driving safety. Currently, carbon black is added to the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic copolymer to increase the strength of the tires. In recent years, due to the depletion of oil resource and the global warming issue, the tire industries replace carbon black with silica with an aim of improving the rolling resistance of the tires and therefore reduce energy loss. In comparison with carbon black, silica is more difficult to be uniformly distributed in conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic copolymer. Therefore, the compatibility between silica and conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic copolymer needs to be further increased. According to one improvement method, when adding silica to the conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic copolymer during the manufacturing process of tires, a modifier is used to perform blending. However, such blending modification normally does not do much good in copolymer modification due to non-unformed distribution and poor reaction. To the worse, after long duration of storage, the residual un-reacted modifier may even jeopardize the properties of the substances. Therefore, how to provide conjugated diene-vinyl aromatic copolymer with silica well distributed in and a method for manufacturing the same has become a prominent task for the industries.